News
by OrionUnivers123
Summary: Princess Celestia has a message for draconequus. How he would react to it?


Princess Celestia nervously went after the throne room. She was now all alone and waiting for the emergence of Discorda. She looked out the window and saw the furiously whirling pink small tornado. Smile gently when the tornado broke through one of the glass has an after impressive slalom for the throne room and stopped in front of the Celestia. Then, from the quiet ,,poof'' of change her husband who holding a bouquet of flowers. More specifically, chocolate cake turned into flowers.

-For by my chaotic heart. Said with a nod to paw with flowers-cakes. The Princess took over the gift with the help of magic with a gentle smile. Her eyes moved to the destroyed window. Discord seeing this use magic for tail and in a flash of light appeared stained glass depicting a cancan dancing changeling in place of broken windows.

-Discord. Said with a hint of in the voice of Celestia. Draconequus use lion's paw into stained glass window to transform normal window.

-So Tia? If something is wrong? He asked innocently. Princess rolled her eyes at the children antics Discord .

-No, but you need to know something .

 _- **O-O-O**_ I'll be again together with Rarity led negotiations with diamond dogs? Said-I am excited.

-No. But this important for us . Celestia say.

Discord is clearly interested in and even seemed frightened.

-I forgot about something important? He asked, and without waiting for an answer-calendarmagic conjured -Hmmm look

· Wedding Anniversary is for two weeks. **_Check_**

· Missed any meetings. ** _Check_**

· Day hooves and hearts was last month. **_Check_**

· Paperwork (incredibly boring job) done. ** _Check_**

· Change the moon with cheese back in the normal moon. **** ** _Check_**

Spoke to each other while watching selected important dates.

- **Discord!**

-Yes? He asked turning around his head like an Owl about 180 degrees to look for his wife.

-Is a new and very important message. That same I heard this morning. It can be a shock for you. She said . Discord got rid of calendar and with a serious look came over to alicorna.

-Listen carefully. He left said the head so that it was at the level of the Princess of the Sun.

-I'm pregnant. We will be parents. She said. Discord for a while would like error as his eyes have occurred fog and Chin hit the floor.

-I'll be the father? He asked pointing at each other.

-Yes. Celestia said slowly . Before she added anything her husband disappears in a flash of light. Celestia is slightly scared was launched in the direction of the door to start looking for him and hit straight to the Luna.

-I understand that Discord already knows? She asked sister with a smile

-Agrees. How do you know your sister? Surprise Celestia

-You should look through the window. Said the Princess of the night. White alicorn walked to the window and suffered a slight shock.

Canterlot streets were filled with clones of Discord. Clones organized a big parade. They throwing confetti, which changed bright sparks flying in all directions. Magic balloons in the shape of small foals flying around the crowd. In the great platform pulled by pink and blue hippos dressed in diapers, playing a giant orchestra. Behind her was the choir singing a song;

 ** _The greatest news of my life!_**

 ** _Surprise which he did not expect the world._**

 _ **The best time of life it is precisely this…..**_

Behind the platform went elephants holding a giant color banner reading.

 ** _I will be a father !_**

Behind them was a group of circus, giant balloons in the shape of various toys for children, ponies acrobats the lay of the bodies subtitles associated with children. Parade to other sites continued up to the main gate.A moment then started firing Fireworks.

Celestia smile this view. Before she could say something original Discord appeared back. He kept a whole bunch of stuff for the baby. A cot, toys, Pacifiers, a couple of books in the style of how to deal with kids, colorful clothes, blankets, bottles and many other items. He put everything on the lands of happy face.

-Disc. . . Started Celestia but not end because of a sudden was princess snuggling by her husband.

-I'm sorry that disappeared but I had to buy some products and organized big party. Everypony must know as quickly as possible about our said when let a wife.

-I'm glad that you are happy that we will be parents. Alicorn said

-I'm more than happy! I'm mega happy! I have even a list of names.

Said give parchment with an ear that had a few meters long. Hug to each other and start Celestia read names.

Luna watched the scene from the side with amusement the idea what her brother in law did on childbirth.


End file.
